Ask Box Prompt - Rivalry
by purinsesu-sereniti
Summary: Another tumblr ask box prompt! The prompt: Rivalry The ship: Reinako


"I bet you can't."

Those words, those same damn words! With a heated sigh, the raven-haired girl turned, arching a brow in the blonde's direction. "You bet I can't _what_ Minako?" She knew at once she would live to regret those words, as she always did when it came to Minako and her challenges. The blonde sat up, casting aside the manga she'd been rifling through, looking rather smug as she swung her legs over the bed. This would hardly be the last time this same conversation would come to pass; Rei could forsee it long into their futures. And yet, she always gave in.

"I bet you can't go a whole fight without yelling my name." Minako folded her arms over her chest, blue eyes sparkling mischievously. Rei sighed again, rolling her eyes before returning to the cram book she'd been pouring over for the last hour. "Aha! You won't agree because you know you can't do it." Minako gave a triumphant little laugh and Rei heard her fall back into place on her back. Even without looking at her, Rei could picture her: her magnificent golden hair spilling over her bed, her eyes focused on the manga but her lips still smiling that annoying little smile. Rei gritted her teeth, telling herself not to give in to her childish rivalry with Minako. They had been at it for years, from the day that they'd met in all honesty. _Fight it_ , Rei told herself, but as always, Minako was under her skin.

Rising up, Rei moved across the room, hopping up onto the bed, pinning Minako down in the process. "I bet I can." She said forcefully, dark hair slipping over her shoulders as she leaned over the blonde who yet again was smiling that infuriatingly sweet smile of victory. Minako sat up, forcing Rei back a tad, and they stared at one another for several long moments before the blonde nodded.

"Kiss on it?" She asked cheerfully, too which Rei had to roll her eyes but of course she'd never deny the girl _that_. A few minutes later they'd settled back into the respective places- Rei at the table, attempting to study for an exam, and Minako pouring over another manga. Some things would never change she supposed, but this one time Rei was determined to win one of Minako's stupid little challenges.

[ x x x ]

"Sailor Moon, look out!"

Jupiter's cry echoed across the battlefield but it was too late; the twin-tailed blonde was thrown back off her feet, rolling several times before coming to a motionless stop. At once they were all on the move, racing to reach the girl before any more harm could come to her. They were all so far, so very far… The youma was closing in, it's powerful energy spinning between its palms. Any second now and the attack would release and would hit its target- and there was no telling what kind of damage it would do to their unconscious princess. They had to reach her, if any single one of them could just reach her!

And then she saw it, the flash of that golden hair, the glimmer of blue eyes as they turned to her for only a moment. Then of course was the flicker of a knowing smile. Rei knew what was happening a moment before the others. That as always, Minako would reach her first. Minako would place herself in harms way before any of them could even react. "Venus!" Rei could not stop herself from screaming as the attack released, connecting with the blonde who had landed just milliseconds before, shielding their fallen princess with her very own body. The sheer force of the attack sent Venus flying and she slammed into the ground hard, remaining facedown on the ground. The ground around Rei was spinning- torn between running to her princess or her comrade- Minako would surely chastise her for going to her and not Usagi. As she stepped towards Sailor Moon, she could see she was stirring, rising up looking dazed and a little bruised, but otherwise unharmed. Jupiter and Mercury were flanking her then and Rei knew she could go to her instead.

Racing across the way, Rei dropped onto her knees at Minako's side, gently turning her over and lifting her onto her knees. "Minako!" She cried, gloved hand cupping the injured girl's cheek as she moaned softly, giving Rei a little indication that she wasn't gravely hurt. Relief spread through her as her blue eyes fluttered open and despite the pain on her features, Minako was smiling.

"I told you so."


End file.
